Seducing Basketball
by fullmoonlonewolf
Summary: The boys are going to be given more trouble, not only with pressure from top basketball schools, but from girls as well! Wait when did they become such lady killers! And do these girls have more than the intention of love? OC / Kuroko, OC / Kagami, OC / Kise, OC / Midorima, OC / Aomine, OC / Murasakibara, OC / Akashi, and more... Crackfic, Parody/Remake Rating may go up
1. Chapter 1

lol got this idea from a crazy friend...

This here's the prologue as I try and really outline the next series of chapters!

:D Enjoy another crackfic

MASSIVE AMOUNTS OF OC'S IN THE FUTURE!

* * *

Seducing GoM

The winter was just ending, as the sakura's were getting to bloom. School had 3 more weeks til it starts. All the top basketball schools were now preparing for revenge, however they did not expect that a certain percent of the female population had already been planning revenge for years. And now their plan was finally going to come into action.

_**Secret Blog Site:**_

* * *

Operation Seducing Kiseki no Sedai and other important players is now in play...

Here's the info that we have successfully concluded as accurate towards their type of girl. Those who have already been assigned, please do not switch. If you think you will be unable to do the mission, post it to Admin forum or pm.

Kuroko Tetsuya: A gentle person (team 2 agent 'I' will handle this)

Kise Ryouta: A person who won't hassle me or hold me down (team 1 agent 'A' will handle this)

Midorima Shintaro: An older woman (team 1 agent 'S' will handle this)

Aomine Daiki: A women with big boobs (team 2 agent 'DD' will handle this)

Murasakibara Atsuhi: A tall women... :note: does not want a women taller than himself... if one exists (team 1 agent 'H' will handle this)

Akashi Seijuro: No info was gathered (Yet to be handled, free for all those who aren't assigned)

Kagami Taiga: An elegant women (Yet to be handled, any one free from team 1 or agent letter 'S-Z' may take action)

Kiyoshi Teppei: No info was gathered (team 2 agent 'F' will handle this)

Takao Kazunari: No info was gathered (team 2 agent 'L' will handle this)

Kasamatsu Yukio: No info was gathered (team 1 agent 'K' will handle this)

Wakamatsu Kosuke: No info was gathered (team 1 agent 'O' will handle this)

Sakurai Ryo: No info was gathered (team 2 agent 'P' will handle this)

Himuro Tatsuya: No info was gathered (Yet to be handled, any one free in team 1 may take action)

Another update will appear on where they are located, and a second update of what level they should be considered for danger. More info on this is in the forums, under "Important Mission Info" post 7.

Thank you everyone for all your hard work! Good luck with capturing these boy's hearts, and remember it's 'catch and release' we aren't planning to fall in love... Remember it's all for revenge, everything is fair in love and war!

Our main objective has already been discussed in detail but overall: Control of the basketball games winning and losses is what we're after. Have your men whipped by the time Interhigh begins!

* * *

Momoi Satsuki stared at the screen, her face burning with anger, as she had not been chosen for Tetsuya. _It doesn't matter if this stupid agent 'I' is going to go after him, I won't allow anyone after MY Tetsuya... because he's the man I fell in love with..._

Other pairs of eyes looked at their screens; some were scowling, others were smiling, and others... you don't want to know.

* * *

**_Secret Blog_ _Site:_**

* * *

Update: Our targets are in these following schools, please apply or transfer to these schools:

**Seirin High School:**

Kuroko Tetsuya

Kagami Taiga

Kiyoshi Teppei

**Kaijou High School:**

Kise Ryouta

Kasamatsu Yukio

**Shutoku High School:**

Midorima Shintaro

Takao Kazunari

**Too High School:**

Aomine Daiki

Wakamatsu Kosuke

Sakurai Ryo

**Yosen High School:**

Murasakibara Atsuhi

Himuro Tatsuya

**Rakuzan High School:**

Akashi Seijuro

Our next post shall include the level difficulty

* * *

Girl's checked their computer screens, all letting out sighs. Some were safe where they were at, while others had to make changes. A peculiar girl with glasses recorrected the positioning of her glasses on her face, as she clicked on the link to Seirin High School, opening it up in a new tab.

She then went back and clicked on Kuroko Tetsuya's name. She read in more detail of his profile, which she looked and was edited by Agent Pink. _Hmm, a higher up huh? I wonder why I was assigned to him, I'm not that gentle... I think._

She continued to scroll down, while changing tabs back to Seirin High School. _A pretty new school, the facilities look wonderful... I'm lucky to have been assigned to such a school..._

"Kario! Are you done making dinner yet! I'm hungry!" Kario shut off the screen of the computer, as she ran down stairs to take care of her little brother. She went back down, tasting a little bit of the broth of the curry.

_I wonder how Kuroko Tetsuya feels about homemade bentos?_

* * *

_**Secret Blog Site:**_

* * *

Okay after much debate, the rainbow team has finally come to a conclusion that these should be the accurate listing levels for the mission's.

Kuroko Tetsuya: Color-Black Level-?

Kise Ryouta: Color-Yellow Level 3

Midorima Shintaro: Color Green Level 5

Aomine Daiki: Color Blue Level 2

Murasakibara Atsuhi: Color Black Level 5

Akashi Seijuro: Color Red Level 5+

Kagami Taiga: Color Black Level 4

Kiyoshi Teppei: Color Blue Level 2

Takao Kazunari: Color Blue Level 1

Kasamatsu Yukio: Color Green Level 1

Wakamatsu Kosuke: Color Green Level 3

Sakurai Ryo: Color Blue Level 5

Himuro Tatsuya: Color Black Level 5

More info will be sent in pm's to the assigned agents for more info on 'seducing' your men.

The info list can be found in the Forums under "Important Mission Info" under post number 14.

Good luck women! If we can control these main key players, we'll control the high school basketball regime!

* * *

x

x

Whew well that was a lot of work . Lol so future chapters will be for each OC's interactions.

Each week for the girls will probably be condensed as much will not happen at first (lolol at first...), however I will include more than one oc per chapter. I will follow each HIGH SCHOOL (order: Seirin, Kaijou, Shutoku, Too, Yosen, Rakuzan) where everyone attending there shall probably be mentioned/talked about.

Also the Blog Site will have updates that the girls will check out

Well I hope I will be able to work on this with my crazy friend (who refuses to make an account on here)

Lol I hope this story hasn't copied anyone's... anyways peace out!


	2. Chapter 2

I'm glad by the reviews that so far this is looking to be an original idea! Yay! Sorry I know I've been on since 2007 but even then I don't think I've read all the fanfictions...

So here's a quicky update... and I plan on adding more so this is part 1 (because I felt it ended quite nicely)

I hope that my characterization of the oc's is able to be distinguished... and if not, then I shall get to work on it even more! and probably replace it/update it

Also for future reference I'll probably update this story weekly or every other week, I'll tell ya in the section after the story if you gotta wait a week or two weeks :b

Well on with the story!

* * *

Seducing GoM

The Introductions of Kuroko Tetsuya, Kagami Taiga, and Kiyoshi Teppei

_**Secret Blog Site:**_

* * *

Emergency Update:

It has come to my attention after a few private messages that some girls want to work in groups on hitting unassigned men. I have no problems with that, in fact if some of the assigned women need 'wing women' (though I hardly doubt they will, with careful planning we know they can do it on their own), then it is perfectly alright for them to team up, but these teams need to report to the "Group Mission" sticky that has just been posted, and I need confirmation of this.

School is starting in 5 days girls! Get your make up ready, those lips un-chapped, and raise your bosoms, because it's going to be high waters for now!

* * *

Kaori looked at the screen, thinking the idea might be a good one, especially because Kuroko Tetsuya and Kagami Taiga were Color Black. Color Black meant that they would be hard catches, you'd probably have to work with them all the way through the Winter Cup and they still might not 'bite on the line' in time. You had to wait for chance of when a breaking point of when they lose or break apart from their love of basketball turns into something else... something easily manipulated, since they were described as 'basketball junkies'.

She clicked on the new compose message as she typed in agent names from team 1 and all the agents with S-Z. She considered asking the agent T2_F, but decided against it, as Kiyoshi was a level blue, which meant they had to be handled in 'alone' situations of just 1 on 1.

Kaori had signed up with her good friend, Momoko, who had been assigned to Aomine Daiki. Kaori wasn't suprised, seeing as how the girl's bosom was a whopping F. Her uniforms always had to come custom made. Momoko was very cute (being part french) and ditzy at times, but Kaori was worried about her, fearing that Momoko may have signed up to actually get a boyfriend. _I hope she understands this is a catch and release program..._

Kaori was in on this to get revenge against Takao Kazunari, she can't understand what she saw in those silvery blue eyes in middle school. She had confessed her love, and was turned down in front of the whole school for being an 'ugly nerd'. Kaori denied ever having built a grudge against men, but she had been focused on the intent of humiliating them ever since, save for her little brother.

"Kaori-nee, I'm hungry..." Kaori turned in her revolving chair, as she looked at her brother in the doorway. She gave an apologetic smile.

"Just a few more minutes, nee-chan just needs to finish this quick post."

"Okay..." He pouted and then when he was gone, she went back to emailing the rainbow team, wondering what Level-? meant. It wasn't explained on the forums, and she couldn't understand why this normal looking boy wasn't given a number level. Would she have to play hard to get or be out straight forward? The levels were explained that each number was the difficulty. If it was a 5, you were dealing with a Mastery level, the hardest of the bunch. Kaori felt guilty for those who were going to go after Akashi Seijuro, since his was a 5+. If it was lower, it meant you were either dealing with a novice or expert... so they had already been around in the dating game, but hadn't seen all the tricks of the trade.

Kaori pressed post, and then went downstairs to make her little brother some lunch. She decided to make something simple: onigiri. She started to wash her hands, as her glasses slid down her nose, she re corrected them to their right positioning.

_I guess I'll wear contacts when I go to school. It'll be too much of hassle to wear these things..._

* * *

Momoko slurped her udon, as she sat on the couch, her laptop burning in her lap. She quickly grabbed a pillow and set her laptop on top of it.

"Ah... there that's much better, now it won't burn my legs anymore!" She grinned happily to her self, as she pulled up Internet Explorer, and then went to her bookmarks. Her light blue eyes, very similar to Kuroko's, scanned the links she had saved.

"Boyfriend site... Boyfriend site... AH! Here it is!" She clicked it, and then the Secret Blog Site came up.

"Eh, teams? I would love to be on a team! Then I could make more friends like Kaori! Ah she's so kind, polite, and gentle!" She quickly pressed the forums, looking for girls under the sticky of Too High School.

She quickly put a thread up saying "Team Too High School, agent T2_DD looking for partners!"

Momoko turned on the tv, as she started to watch pokemon. "Ah how nostalgic..." There she fell asleep at the couch.

* * *

Kaori finished washing and rinsing the dishes. She turned to look at the time, it was 5:00 pm. _Maybe that was ample time to for them to reply, since we are on break. No I should wait a bit longer, it's not like my life has to revolve around getting revenge..._

Kaori went and took her brother on a walk. She got ready by putting on skirt with tights, and a nice polo shirt to match. She put on her contacts, to test them out, but all it did was make her eyes water for the first few minutes outside. She decided to stroll by her new school, to show her brother how pretty it was. As they were walking the last block, she turned the corner, but felt something pass by her. She turned her head, but didn't see anything. She swore she saw something, as she kept gazing down the street.

"Hey nee-chan, why are you staring at that boy?"

Kaori took a second look, and there he was, staring right back at her. Her heart had a little heart attack, for one that was Kuroko Tetsuya, two her mind was racing of where in the world did he come from. Her mind reset in reality, as she bowed and apologized.

"Oh I'm extremely sorry, it was rude of me to stare." Her voice was very polite, her posture perfect, and her voice quiet.

"Ah no, it's not problem. I'm really surprised you were looking at me." Kuroko stared back, his face expressionless as ever, but surprised, because most people never notice him, except little kids, particularly why he wanted to become a kindergarten teacher.

Kaori raised her head as she got one final look at Kuroko Tetsuya, the man who's heart she'd have to break. _Remember Kaori, he is your enemy..._

Kaori blushed a little, as Kuroko gave her a small smile, "My name is Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Ah excuse my rudeness, I'm Ishikawa Kaori. This is my little brother, Shotaro."

"Nice to meet you." The young boy smiled and waved at Kuroko. Kuroko acknowledged the small boys presence with a curt nod.

"Well, I was going to go show my brother my new high school, so I shall be on my way."

Kuroko's face went back to being normal. "Would you be able to get in? It is locked."

Kaori grinned within the recesses of her mind. _Of course I'll be able to... I am the schools freshman president, since I made sure to get the highest scores to piss off any overachieving perfectionist pompous males... _"I don't have to worry, I have a key."

"Hey, nee-chan, can nii-chan come too?" Shotaro pointed to Kuroko.

"Ah, if you want me to come I'd be glad to, Ishikawa-chan."

Kaori smiled a gentle, peaceful smile, "Sure, you can come along."

_I think is going better than according to plan, but that thought still remains... what did they mean by Level-?..._

* * *

Kagami Taiga just got back to his apartment flat, as he stuck the key in and turned it. A quick 'clack' resounded back, but it wasn't the usual sound he was used to. He looked down, and there his key was in the door, and the other half in his hand. _Aww damn it! And I just moved in here!_

Kagami let out a frustrated sigh, and then kicked the door really hard. The loud thunk sounded out down the hall.

"Are you okay?" Kagami turned around alarmed, thinking he was alone. There was a girl that came about to his mid arm(her height), her medium length brown hair wrapped in a ponytail, her bangs swishing right about her green eyes. She had a short tennis skirt on, with spandex underneath, a white t-shirt with a light blue outlining on the sleeves and the neck of the shirt, and had a tennis bag swung over her left shoulder.

"I-I'm... fine..." She stood on her tippy toes, seeing the half-key stuck in the door knob.

"Ah, I've done that a couple times myself. Tennis makes you have a really strong grip. My name is Ashiya, Ashiya Mizuki. I would shake your hand, but I just got back from practice, so it's a bit sweaty..."

Kagami gulped, he didn't blush around girls (that much), but that didn't mean he wasn't nervous around them. "Kagami... Taiga..."

"Well, I live in this apartment flat too, with my parents. Here, I'll demonstrate how to get a new key from the land lady." Ashiya motioned with her hand for him to follow, while Kagami looked back at the door knob, before striding after her, as she put her bag down in front of a door, which was 3 doors down from his.

"This is my home, so if you ever need help just come knocking. Oh and if my dad tries acting gruff, just be cool, he's just trying to psyche you out."

Kagami nodded, wondering how this girl was able to talk so freely to him, when he wasn't even saying anything.

Ashiya went downstairs to number 100 apartment, as she rang the doorbell. They waited outside for a couple minutes.

"Hmm, well if the doorbell doesn't work that means we're in great luck. It means that Nakatsu-san is gone, and her son's in. If Shuichi is in, he's probably going to be really really drunk, and it'll be easy to get a new key without a payment fee."

Kagami once nodded again, nervous about the situation. Ashiya rang the doorbell a couple more times, and then she repeatedly kicked the door.

"Shuichi it's an emergency! Someone's apartment is on fire!" Suddenly a big clang of sounds of things falling could be heard, and then the door rushed open, to a man with stubble and a very stenchy odor of alchohol burst through the doorway.

"W-What's going on?" The girl gave a cheerful smile, as she put her hand on Kagami's shoulder.

"Ah this kid at number..." She turned her gaze at Kagami, looking at him to fill the blanks.

"211" She slaps him on the shoulder again, before continuing her explanation.

"at number 211 needs a new key."

"Ah okay... I'll be right back..." The man went back in, whilst tripping over a couple things, before heading into the interior of the house where he couldn't be seen. He came back with a new key.

"Here ya go." He handed it to Ashiya, and then closed the door doing his business. Ashiya took one of Kagami's hands, faced the palm side up and then put the key in his hand. She then started to inspect his hand.

"Wow, you've got such huge hands! And so many callouses! Say your a sportsman aren't you?"

Kagami nodded, as he could feel the faint blush on his face.

"Are you going to join tennis?" She let go of his hand, as he brought it back to his side.

"Basketball."

"Ah, with your height and build they'd love ya! What school is going to be the next champion?"

Kagami smiled at that statement. _This girl is pretty cool and okay..._ "Seirin High School."

"Cool, I'm going to go there too! Well hopefully we won't have matches on the same day so I could see you beat down the opposing team some time! Well I gotta go do summer homework. Ja ne~"

She skipped up the stairs, as Kagami just stood there in wonderment at his first conversation with a girl in Japan. It wasn't as quite as he'd imagine. _Well now is not the time to think about girls... I wonder how Japan's basketball is..._

* * *

Ashiya went into her house, going straight to her laptop. She quickly logged onto the Blog Site, and then rechecked Kagami's profile.

"Ohhh... so he's from America, well I guess me and my tennis girl's will have to snag him first, before the other groups do." She smiled maliciously, as she started to go to her cellphone texting her teammates. Being the captain of the new tennis team did bring its perks.

_I've chosen the target: Kagami Taiga._

* * *

A girl with short black hair, cut straight so it was hanging above her shoulders sat in her chair in front of her desk. Her room was uptight neat and clean, as everything had a place and it was in it. Her bangs lightly touched her eyes as she brought her hand to quiver over them, the glare from the screen reflecting off her violet eyes.

"Kiyoshi... Teppei... no that's not how I should say it..." She kept on repeating her subject's name over and over, wanting to make sure when she was introduced and said it, the first time she'd say his name in front of him, he'd be hooked.

"Kiyoshi Teppei, nice to meet you." She nodded to herself with a victory smile on her face. She went back down, grabbing her bag as she headed off to the rehabilitation center to visit her older brother who was a doctor that worked there, on Kiyoshi Teppei.

She had already seen the young man a couple times, but had never spoken to her. She doesn't think that Kiyoshi has noticed her there, since she would always come when her brother had a break

This time, she'd come while he was doing work, as she had already looked in his itinerary planner from his secretary and seen his schedule. She always looked, before to see when he had a break, but now her main focus was Kiyoshi Teppei.

The automatic doors slid open, as she walked in, with a skirt and tights, a loose tanktop on her shoulders, her chest slightly more pronounced as the bottom part of the shirt swayed a bit. She was happy that she didn't have Aomine Daiki, because she was only about a size B. The main clerks looked at the new guest, but suddenly broke out into smiles and waved at the familiar regular.

"Come to see your older brother again, Reiko-chan?" She nodded.

"He's still doing work with a patient."

"Do you think they'd mind if I sit and wait for them to finish?"

"Not at all, since it is a group session this time. I'm pretty sure with your presence, it'd be more merrier." The girl nodded, as she continued down the hall, heading towards the room she had been instructed to approach.

She gave a slight knock, as she heard her brother's voice say to come in.

"Ah Reiko! It's nice to see you, but you usually come in during my breaks... Is something wrong?" She shook her head, before her violet eyes rested on that familiar chestnut head.

"I see, well Teppei-kun I'd like you to keep trying on the treadmill, you are doing so far so great. Yes take bigger steps, is it hurting anywhere? If it hurts too much we can always take a break, you don't want to push yourself too much."

There he was, jogging on the treadmill, you could see the beads of sweat falling from his face, down his neck, and then reaching that fine muscled chest... Reiko shook her head. _Remember this is practice, because he's just your type of guy, but we're not going to fall in love. This beginning part is lust, and you must overcome your clouded mind. Both he and I, we're the same. I've had my share of time in this rehabilitation center, but there is one difference I will be practicing on him with love, but he won't be doing the same. You won't have your heart broken twice!_

Reiko sat down, as she continued to watch her brother help Kiyoshi, whilst within the recesses of her mind she remembered when that same voice was calling out to her. She smiled at the two, as Kiyoshi looked back on the intruder. Reiko looked around, but it seems that the group session had faltered to just a regular session, but she continued to stay, since she wasn't bothering anyone.

"Okay that's a wrap up. Ah Kiyoshi, I'd like you to meet my younger sister. The one I told you was my first patient. This is Sano Reiko."

Kiyoshi rubbed the back of his head, before chuckling out of embrassment. "Ah nice to meet you too, I'm Kiyoshi Teppei."

Reiko got up and bowed. "It's nice to meet you, Kiyoshi Teppei." She eyed Kiyoshi to see his reaction, and sure enough when they made eye contact he was blushing a mad scarlet red.

"Yes, she worked so hard to regain control of her legs after the car accident, but she's able to walk, though she won't be able to play sports, not that you haven't always been a fan anyways, right Reiko?"

"Please don't patronize me, nii-san. I've always loved basketball, though I wasn't very good at it." _He's a level 2, easy to catch on if we have similar interests._

"Really, I love basketball too." Kiyoshi smiled at Reiko.

"Well I know after a hard day of rehabilitating, it's awfully tiring to stand and talk with people. I'll leave you so you can rest. Maybe some time when I visit, I'll come by and chat with you about it, is that okay?"

Kiyoshi nodded his head. "I'd be very happy, see ya next time, Sano-chan." Reiko waved goodbye, as he left down the hallway. _Step 1: Introduction of bait, complete. Moving on to Step 2: Getting him to bite..._

* * *

Momoi was pouting as she looked at the screen. Now not only was she not going to the school Tetsuya was going to, BUT probably now hoards of girls were trying to seduce the man that SHE FELL IN LOVE WITH.

_This won't end... I better contact this agent "I"... tell her that there has been a mishap..._

She quickly wrote up a message as she was about to click send... until fear slipped down her spine, remembering the first time she had met Agent Red, the one who had created this website, the group, everything, ever since the 5th grade they've been recruiting girls. They had a slow time at first, but suddenly numbers picked up during the 2nd and 3rd years of middle school, and now... Now was their time to act. Momoi clicked the close button of the message as she started to remember their first meeting, at least how it ended.

_"All of you ever so much as betray the mission, I will put you back in line no matter the consequences..." The devious smile lurked upon her face, to others in the restaurant they didn't feel alarmed, but every girl at the table cringed with fear._

_"There's a reason why I'm Agent Red, and that's the color that will be raining down your face when I'm done with putting you **back** in line." She set down her glass, as she left her money to pay the bill, with an extra large amount of money left over Momoi noticed for such a small meal she had. Her last few strides out the store were nerve wracking to everyone left at the table, afraid she'd stride back to leave more menacing words._

_Momoi had fear like this going down her back before... but from Akashi Seijuro, and for some reason this girl could instill the same fear, but worse..._

_Momoi would go along with all of this because this girl was after revenge, revenge against Akashi himself, and she had even willingly agreed to make another basketball teammate from the generation of miracles the champion, it didn't matter to Agent Red. But that dark look in her eyes, as they pulsed with the flaming embers of hatred and anger, she knew that there was something probably very deep between Akashi Seijuro and Esaki Kumori. _

* * *

So yah how's it going yall! Well I accidentally cut myself on my finger so those of you waiting for updates on my other stories . I'm sorry!

Lolol yes them girl's are going to be EVERYWHERE...

So next chapter we're going to focus on the 2nd part of the week, because each girl may OR may NOT be occurring chronologically in the same day. Also the reason I split it up, is cause it felt a pretty nice pace and cut to me, just so you can ease your minds/eyes.

Part 2 will probably be up by monday (give or take a day :b)

Please review this part before you go onto the next, telling me what you think about the pacing and how it is going to so far? Characterization/plot (lol idk if there was much plot update... other than introductions and some of the girl's reasons behind joining...)

Also after part 2, I shall then start focusing on Kaijou (which will probably be easier since it's only 2 guys... lolol Rakuzan will probably be the hardest because it has Akashi.. HE'S A LEVEL 5+ but hopefully with more chapters in KnB coming out, we'll get to know more about him :b)

So the next part will be part 2 of Seirin Highschool!

Until then... Ja ne!


End file.
